


One, Two, Three, Four

by Ambereyedwolfchild



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Prompt by Sterekismyotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyedwolfchild/pseuds/Ambereyedwolfchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles teaches Derek to dance. Short drabble for a Tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One, Two, Three, Four

Stiles snorted, fighting back a laugh as he grinned up at the Alpha. “I thought werewolves were supposed to have innate grace or some shit.” He ran a hand through his short hair, absently noting that he was due a haircut. “You need to relax, Derek. If you’re all tense and grumpy this won’t work.” He stepped close, hooking his arms around Derek’s neck and pulling him into a tender kiss. It only lasted a second, a brief brush of slightly chapped lips, before he pulled away. “Try again, yeah?”

The corner of Derek’s lips quirked up in a semblance of a smile and he pressed their foreheads together, “Yeah, fine. Once more then we’re done.” He stole another kiss, hands resting on Stiles’ waist. Stiles grinned, leaning away from his boyfriend and pressing play on his ipod dock. Soft music began to play, the younger man humming along as he started to move. He stepped slowly, keeping in time with the music and dragging Derek along.  _Onetwothreefourfivesix. Onetwothreefourfivesix._ It started out awkward and clumsy and Stiles rolled his eyes, tangling his fingers in Derek’s hair. “Stop overthinking it.”

Derek sighed, closing his eyes and dropping his head to nuzzle into Stiles’ neck. He focused on his scent, his mate, his _Stiles._ He let the younger man overwhelm his senses, filling his mind with nothing but _mineminemine_. His steps evened out, becoming natural and flowing. It took a moment for the Alpha to realise that it was working, that he was dancing, and a surprised laugh bubbled out. Stiles grinned, “See, I told you I could teach you to dance. You should just accept everything I say as law. Because I’m always right.”

Derek shook his head, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Of course you are.”


End file.
